Kyuubi's Plan
by Sage of FanFiction
Summary: Nothing much just something that came to me one day, So I've made a One-shot thing out of it hopefully it will give someone insperation to write something based on it, so it is somewhat like a challenge.


This is just a short one-shot of something that jumped into my head one day.

.

However it also would make a good challenge so I am putting it out and hopefully someone will take it up and write a good story from it.

…

…

Uzumaki Naruto has had a strange week, on the first day Ino went and showed of a 'self-invented' and of course UNTESTED jutsu to the class, which ended with everyone falling unconscious for an hour before waking up with a really bad headache, well almost everyone the village spoiled rotten golden boy Uchiha Sasuke didn't wake up which almost got Ino executed by the civilian council.

After that the days went by and Naruto found himself changing a little bit both physically and mentally each day.

After only a week since it started Naruto was now a little bit taller than what Sasuke was last time he saw him, he gained a good deal more muscle on his bones, he healed at least twice as fast as he did before, his senses and reflexes had gotten a upgrade, his hair has grown down to his shoulders, his eyes were now slit like a cat… or fox and when he showered he found out that his 'male' parts had also had improved a good deal which combined with the fact that his stamina apparently has doubled and he is someone who can make really make a girl or even multiple girls very happy.

His wallet was also much lighter since during his growth spurt he was noticeably hungrier.

And that was just his physical changes, his mental ones sometimes makes you wonder if it is Naruto at all.

Most noticeably is that he no longer shows any interest in Sakura, another mental change is that he can think more clearly now and understand things easier also his instincts seems to have strengthened a small bit.

.

However today Naruto feels for some reason that today is going to bring the biggest change yet.

.

''Alright class listen up'' Iruka called out getting everyone's attention.

''As you all know Sasuke has been in the hospital for a long time now but has finally been released however Sasuke has undergone some err… changes that will be explained soon'' Iruka said as the door to the classroom opened and someone entered.

It was a girl, she had raven hair that went down to her hips, black eyes and her skin was somewhat pale like she hasn't been in the sun all that much.

All in all she was very beautiful which most of the boys in the class made known, most noticeably Kiba who stated at that was ''a fine looking bitch'', this in particular earned an angry scowl from the girl.

Naruto's eyes opened wide at that, 'No way! It can't be' he thought when he saw that look on her face, but as he looked closer he saw that despite how different they looked there are a few things that are either completely the same or at least very similar.

''You got to be shitting me! Sasuke is that you?'' Naruto called out loudly, the entire class froze at that.

''(sights) Figures that you are the only who could tell… dobe'' the now identified Uchiha said, the class then erupted into a screaming mass with question of what happened and wails of how it can't be true, Iruka used the demon-head jutsu to make them all quiet again.

''Now then I know you all have questions but if you all wait I'm sure Sasuke will explain'' Iruka told them before nodding to the Uchiha.

''First of all my name is Sasumi from now on and as for how I'm a girl well… it turns out that I've ALWAYS been a girl however since my father only wanted male heirs he had seals placed on me when I was born to make me appear to be on, the reason why that changed now was that one of the seals affected my mind so I would think like a boy, that seal was broken when Ino used her jutsu and since all the seals were connected the others started to fail as well which is why I spent a week at hospital getting used to the new me '' Sasumi explained to the class who just sat there with looks of disbelief.

Iruka then snapped them out of it '' Okay now that explanations are done please sit down so wwe may continue'' he said after which Sasumi went and took her normal place next to Naruto.

''I had a strange feeling that today was going to be different but this was completely unexpected Sasu-mi'' Naruto told her.

''How do you think I feel about all of this? My whole life turned out to be a lie, it's like I'm a new person entirely'' She said in a depressed tone, she then turned and look Naruto in the eyes.

''Naruto?'' She asked.

''Yeah'' he answered.

''Do you think we could start over, I mean we didn't get along very well before but since I'm in a way a new person starting a new life maybe we could get along and even be friends this time, especially since your apparently to only one except Hinata who hasn't lost the ability to speak due to my new gender'' Sasumi asked him.

Naruto was surprised at the request since the Sasuke he knew would never consider having a friend let alone actually ask someone to be his friend… but then that's just it, this isn't the Sasuke he knew but a girl named Sasumi so why not, and with that Naruto gave her a smile.

''Sure I wanted to be you friend before but you believed you didn't need any then however your apparently much nicer now'' Naruto answered making her smile, then Naruto recalled something.

''Hey didn't you say that besides me Hinata was not shocked by the new you'' Naruto asked as he looked were Hinata was sitting who when she saw Naruto looking at her blushed and waved a bit and then fainted when he waved back.

''Yeah I asked for Hinata to help me with the whole being female thing since she is someone I recognize since she is in my class and a girl but not one of my (shivers) fangirls, we got along pretty good especially after I managed to get her out of her shell a bit, in fact I guess we are friends now'' Sasumi answered.

''Really? Then maybe the three of us could train together or something sometimes'' Naruto asked hopefully at the thought of getting another friend.

It was at that moment the bell rung signaling that the academy had ended for the day, Sasumi gave Naruto a nod before leaving.

.

When Sasumi came home she got removed her sandals and most of her cloths leaving her in just her underwear before she laid down in her bed with a sight after which a smirk made its way onto her face and her eyes flashed red.

But it wasn't the sharingan, no for that split second her eyes were blood red and with slit pupils, the eyes of the Kyuubi.

The demon fox now called Sasumi thanked Inari for the incredible luck she had.

She was sure that when the Shingami locked he into Naruto that she would stuck there in that disgusting sewer until the boys short human lifespan ran out and she an immortal demon would die along with him.

But then that female mind-walker used that jutsu of hers and gave Sasumi a way out, something that she took almost instantly.

The reason to why she waited was to think about it all.

So she used the mind link to knock them all out without breaking the connection.

After that she started to think and analyze her situation taking advantage of the fact that time moves differently in the mind.

First of all even if she left the seal her soul is still tied to Naruto's, second even if it wasn't she would still die once whoever's body she took died from either old age or something else like getting killed due to only being able to bring about half a tails worth of chakra with her without risking destroying the body.

Yeah rushing things would end badly.

Luckily for her she found a way to live outside, not die of old age and not be powerless but also a way to gain company that won't die from old age and a way to get back a Madara, since she choose the Uchiha's body so she would have the sharingan after changing it to fit her and devoured Sasuke's soul.

Due to being able to get around the seal but still being connected to it she could now change it a bit, so she made some improvements.

Oh yes once she was done Naruto would be far above everybody else.

She altered the seal so that more chakra would be sent into Naruto, that chakra would then improve him in several ways and most importantly turn him into a half-demon… well two-thirds demon anyway.

A body superior to normal a human's that will also stop aging at twenty, four different forms and then there is also the fact that some of the chakra was sent to two of Naruto's genes unlocking the Uzumaki's special chakra and the Senju's mokuton.

The forms are human, half-fox, werefox and full fox.

The human form is just that human besides the slit eyes he looks completely human.

The half-fox form gives him claws, orange highlights in his hair, fox ears instead of human ones and three fox tails, has enhanced senses, strength and speed in this form.

The werefox form makes him look like a bipedal male kyuubi with six tails and he'll be somewhat bigger than his human form, about twenty-five percent bigger, has greater enhanced senses, strength and speed and can still use handsigns in this form.

The full fox form makes him a male kyuubi the same size as the original one, can't use handsigns in this form.

But most importantly due to Naruto's new demonic side he can now place mate marks on those he chooses turning them into half-demons as well with improved and ageless bodies.

Sasumi licked her lips at the though, sure it would take a long time before she becomes as powerful as she once was, she might in fact never reach that level of power again, but still she knows that at the very least she'll be able to reach six or seven the rest she'll be able to make up for using human jutsu and the like since from what she had heard at one point when she was sealed in Kushina then the human known as the third raikage had fought the Hachibi to a draw.

But best of all she will have someone to spend her life with, Naruto still has eight and a half tails of her chakra add the power of the Senju and Uzumaki as well as what he will gain with training and he will be an excellent mate for her.

Hmm it might be a good idea to add Hinata as well, with Naruto's stamina he could easily handle both and this way she won't have to fight her for Naruto's attention after she is convinced to share him and unlike many other girls she won't care about being alpha female as long as she can be with Naruto.

Sasumi giggle at the thoughts running around in her head, yes everything would be perfect, she would be free with two who will love her and both once pushed in the right direction would be powerhouses and the three of them would be together forever.

And as a half-demon Madara's eyes will no longer work on her like they did before especially since she also has the sharingan with hers being empowered by her half-demon status, similar things with most likely happen to Hinata's Byakkugan and Naruto's Mokuton.

Oh the fun they will have, Sasumi lets out a soft moan before getting up and heads for the shower since she will need to cold down and a new pair of panties.

After that she'll work on how to get on the same team as Hinata and Naruto so she can easier help push them to become stronger as well as strengthen the relationship between all three of them.

She'll most likely ask the Hokage to put them together by telling him they are the only ones she is comfortable around due to easily accepting that she is female now.

Yes that will work, now all she needs is to wait two weeks until the graduation day to be with her mates.

.

.

And that's that, this is just something that I came up with one day so sorry but I would be making anymore chapters of this.

Instead I'm putting it out as a challenge. A Half-demon, Mokuton(every kind of plant)using Naruto, the paring will be Naruto with FemKyuubi and Hinata and those two will be the only ones with Naruto.

If you take it up please PM me so that I know.


End file.
